


I Make Them Good Boys Go Bad

by AnimeLoveKeeper2



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveKeeper2/pseuds/AnimeLoveKeeper2





	I Make Them Good Boys Go Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My American Bad Boy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534824) by [BrokenxHappiness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenxHappiness/pseuds/BrokenxHappiness). 



Hold for now


End file.
